


Take a Look at This ‘Monster’

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Series: Fly Us Out Of Here [3]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ableism, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Character, Comfort Object(s), F/F, Friendship/Love, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Emotional Manipulation, abuse recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: Ayano and Megami finish up at the student council for the day. Ayano still thinks she’s broken. Megami assures her otherwise.





	Take a Look at This ‘Monster’

Ayano had become used to being the odd one out. The exception. The insult, and then the ‘oh, but not _you._’ It was just how things were.

Megami-chan wasn’t a fan of that. She was always there for Ayano. But sometimes Megami couldn’t stop her from being the exception. The white haired girl may have passed rules in the school to stop outward discrimination, but she couldn’t stop the whispers.

_’Did you hear? Someone who has... mental problems is on the council!’_

“I don’t like the word problems, Akane-chan.” Ayano mumbled, organizing papers from the latest bake sale into their proper folders. She liked being the Historian of the council. She got to clean up messes without touching them.

“I don’t like it either, dear.” Akane sighed, patting her shoulder. “It must not be fun, having people call you a problem or a disorder every time they talk about your condition.”

“It isn’t. It reminds me of...” Ayano shook her head. Ryoba Aishi was in jail for domestic abuse, with no hope for parole. Dad was at home, safe and sound. “Is everyone still on patrol?”

“Yup! Megami should be here soon, though. She just needed to talk to the Principal for a moment.”

“Is it about, um...” What word did Hikitsuri-kun use? “The booze?”

Akane giggled. “Well, we are taking care of that, yes. However, it’s about something else. But please thank Hikitsuri-san for the tip.”

“Yeah. He liked the paints I bought him. He pretended not to.”

Ayano went back to sorting.

* * *

In Megami’s year here, a saying had been formed. The guardians of the school were popular with most. The Yatagarasu was popular with the rest. She cleaned up the messes of battle, and guided the survivors to enlightenment.

Or that’s what her fans proclaimed. Considering that the others were compared to the Four Guardians of the World, they supposed that their fifth member being compared to a legendary bird was appropriate.

Especially considering how much she liked ravens and crows. It was well known that giving her something with a black bird on it was the way to her heart.

What part of it wasn’t owned by Megami Saikou.

Speaking of, Megami returned. She saw Ayano with her files, her crow plush positioned just so he could watch her sort. It was... very endearing.

Her and her family had helped take care of the Aishis for a very long time, and it’d been long enough for Megami to thoroughly study the condition that Ayano possessed. She had a hard time expressing herself, and a very active imagination.

If not properly stimulated, or allowed to stimulate at all, Ayano could grow destructive. Developing delusions and hallucinations out of stress was not uncommon for someone on the spectrum.

Something told Megami that that is exactly what that sick woman that called herself Ayano’s mother had been aiming for. So every day, she tried to undo the already wrought damage on her best friend. On her Ayano.

“Ayano, please reach a stopping point. It’s time to go home.” She said gently, playing with Ayano’s lightly curled, long ponytail. Ayano leaned into the touch.

“Mm. Just one more.” The raven-haired girl mumbles. She puts up a single paper, and then puts the rest on the filing cabinet for later. She stands, linking her arm with Megami’s. The Council President preens at the affection, as always.

“Akane, you’re dismissed. Thank you for waiting with her. I trust that the others will leave shortly?”

Akane smiles brightly. “Already texted them! Bye, Aya-chan.” She smiled sweetly. Ayano waved, smiling happily. Megami was pleased as always by the interaction. It was good that Ayano trusted the other council members. Progress.

Progress, from when Ayano stared at others blankly when they greeted her, like she didn’t know what to. Or, more accurately, _because_ she didn’t know what to do. It was relieving that her love was starting to understand, after such a rough start.

And maybe it was weird, the bond they had. There was clearly romance involved, but... it wasn’t quite focused on it. It was more than they simply took care of each other. They could operate alone, but they’d much prefer to do it together. Like two pieces of a soul.

She’d once researched it, and found that a _pragmatic storge_ fit the best. Convenient, and close as family, ready to operate with each other at any given time. Like two instruments, they can be played alone, but are better together.

“It’s ok to say I’m broken.” Ayano suddenly said.

Though none of it meant she could read Ayano’s mind.

Megami choked on her own spit, stopping them. It was winter, and snow was falling. It stuck onto her Ayano’s raven locks like stars. “Where did this come from?” Megami asked her, alarmed.

“You never say it. And other people do. It’s okay, I know that I’m broken. I’m better than I was but... you can’t un-break something.”

Megami pulls her close.

“You aren’t broken, Ayano. You’re just made of different material. People might think you’re broken, but they probably look broken to you, don’t they?”

Ayano nods slowly into her chest. She can almost hear Ayano thinking of Musume’s gang.

“You understand, right?”

Ayano nods, and looks up at her happily, smiling softly. Kokuro is squished in between them, but the plush doesn’t give any complaints when he is squished again so the two girls can share a loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Time to list all the references!!
> 
> Yatagarasu- Japanese bird of legend. A giant raven that was an omen for divine retribution, recovery, and guidance. Was known to guide famous scholars on their journeys to enlightenment, and was a symbol of recovery, since ravens ‘clean up’ battlefields.
> 
> Pragmatic storge: From the color theory of love. A mix between a casual and necessary love and a familial-to-romantic and dedicated love. Leave it to control freak Megami to try and research a word to what she felt.


End file.
